Dans la tête de Boher, dans le coeur de Samia
by Neshisha
Summary: samia et boher, 4 ever


Depuis plusieurs jours, Boher était distant.  
Samia souffrait de son silence, mais n'osait rien dire . Après tout elle était en partie responsable de l'état de son brigadier chef. Si elle n'avait pas merdé à la Villa Cypriani, ils n'en seraient pas là.  
Elle le regarda à la dérobée. Et le visage de Boher , qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir au cours de ces derniers mois, était en train de se refermer comme une coquille d'huitre.  
Elle replaca une mèche qui s'etait échappée de son chignon et soupira . Elle ne savait pas comment réussir à rattrapper le coup avec son brigadier. Elle soupira à nouveau.  
Boher jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée à sa coéquipière. Elle était si jolie malgré son visage malheureux. Il sentit son coeur se serrer , malgré ses bonnes résolutions.  
Il était fou de cette fille. Elle le rendait dingue . Et ce qui s'etait passé ce soir là, dans cette voiture de patrouille, près de la villa Cypriani, avait balayé toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressé entre eux. Ce contact physique, cette chaleur dans la voix de Samia, leurs prénoms murmurés. Il aurait tout donné pour que le braconnier disparaisse l'espace d'un moment, qu'il prenne une minute de plus pour réparer cette voiture, juste une seule minute. Il aurait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Samia.  
Mais est ce que ca aurait été mieux?  
Est ce que ca n'aurait pas encore plus compliqué les choses?  
Si, sûrement que si...C'aurait été une bétise, une énorme bétise ...  
Une bétise géniale quand même...  
Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil a ce que faisait Samia. Elle avait l'air crevée. Et triste...Jamais il n'avait vu sa coéquipière aussi maussade.  
A cet instant précis, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Il commenca à grimaçer machinalement un sourire, puis se reprit bien vite.  
Il n'allait pas passer l'eponge aussi facilement ...Quoique...  
Samia avait envie de disparaître sous son bureau. Boher n'avait pas mérité ce qu'elle lui avait servi. Il craquait pour elle, et elle le savait. Et ce qu'elle lui avait fait, c'etait purement déguelasse, et elle le savait aussi...  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et lui rapporta un verre de lait. Si elle avait espéré l'attendrir, c'était raté. Il marmonna un "merci" sans quitter son écran d'ordinateur des yeux.  
Samia repartit s'asseoir et soupira pour la quinzieme fois de la journée. pour Reconquérir l'estime...voire plus...de son coéquipier, elle allait devoir ramper...mais pour une fois, Samia Nassri avait décidé de mettre sa fierté dans sa poche , parce que le gros ours bougon qui était assis en face d'elle, quoi qu'elle aie pu en dire, en valait vraiment la peine.  
Boher eut du mal a ne pas sourire quand Samia déposa le verre de lait devant lui. A 4 Heures tapantes. Elle connaissait jusqu'a ses plus petites habitudes. Le verre au 3/4 plein . Frais mais pas Froid.  
Elle faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, il devait bien le reconnaître  
Mais le Brigadier Boher avait sa fierté, et il voulait prouver à Miss Nassri qu'il n'etait pas un garçon facile.  
Cela le fit ricaner interieurement.  
Bien sûr qu'il était un garçon facile! En tout cas, avec Samia, il en était un!  
Elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, mais ça, hors de question qu'elle le sache .  
Il s'étira et regarda Samia.  
Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse , il avait bien envie de faire quelque chose... Sans pour autant la laisser gagner trop facilement encore une fois...Mais comment?  
Une idée se mit à germer dans la tête du brigadier qui pourrait, si elle marchait, lui permettre d'avoir, sa fierté et la femme qu'il aimait.  
Mais il fallait la jouer finement...  
Le capitaine Castelli arriva une heure apres pour prendre sa garde.  
Boher se leva, et se dirigea droit vers son bureau, il frappa a la porte et entra sans demander la permission.  
Castelli leva les yeux vers Boher  
-J'le crois pas, Boher! depuis quand vous rentrez sans frapper! Faire équipe avec Nassri vous réusssit mais pas sur tous les plans apparemment!  
-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, capitaine...  
-Je vous dois une fleur, Boher pour cette histoire avec Madigan, alors demandez...j'espere juste que c'est dans les limites de la légalité ...  
-Vous en faites pas, Capitaine... C'est au sujet de Nassri  
-Tuut tuut tuut! l'interrompit Castelli, vous savez que de vous mettre Nassri a dos, c'est pire que d'avoir les boeuf carotte aux fesses?  
Boher lui fit un petit sourire.  
-Z'inquietez pas Capitaine, je gère Nassri.  
-Vous la gérez ou elle vous gère?  
-C'est pas drôle! Grogna Boher  
-Moi j'trouve que si! lança Léo hilare, Le Grand Boher maté par une petite stagiaire...Si on m'avait dit ca un jour!  
-Ca va, Ca va! le coupa Boher, enervé, j'ai besoin de vous pour reprendre l'avantage, justement  
L'hilarité de Léo disparut d'un coup.  
-J'ai une tête de conseiller conjugal?  
Mais Boher avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Et Castelli comprit que peu importe ce qu'il allait lui opposer comme arguments, Boher les contrerait. Il avait l'air de vraiment avoir besoin de lui. Alors Léo se frotta les yeux, et pensa que la nuit allait être longue.  
-OK Boher...Quest ce que vous attendez de moi?

-NON MAIS VOUS ETES TARRE?  
Boher fixait ses pieds, silencieusement.  
Léo était secoué d'un grand rire silencieux.  
-C'est bon, Castelli, rigolez pas! Dit Boher en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Comme le capitaine n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, Boher se mit à sortir du bureau, vexé.  
Castelli le ratrappa en riant toujours.  
-Arrêtez, Boher, c'est bon, je vais le faire! J'vous jure...Plan tordu par excellence! Allez, retournez au boulot, je m'occupe de tout.  
A peine Boher sorti, Castelli fut repris d'un fou rire, en se disant que décidément, Boher était désespéré...Et que la petite Nassri lui avait fait perdre toute dignité et tout sens pratique.  
Léo compta à rebours. 400...359...358...

Le téléphone du Brigadier Boher sonna, faisant sursauter Samia qui était plongée en pleine contemplation de son brigadier adoré.  
Boher décrocha.  
-Allô?  
Samia crut halluciner quand elle vit le brigadier sourire.  
-Oui, comment allez vous? Ca fait plaisir de vous entendre...

-Ce soir, je suis de garde..mais demain soir, ca me ferait bien plaisir...

-Oui j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées...Vous me rappelez tout à l'heure?

-A tout a l'heure...Bisous

Samia faillit tomber à la renverse! Il avait dit BISOUS? je rêve!  
Boher voyait quelqu'un! Il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie!  
Elle avait l'impression, un peu comme Alice au pays des merveilles , de tomber lentement dans un puits sans fond.  
Quant à Boher, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa stagiaire, et la vit pâlir à vue d'oeil.  
Pas si indifférente que ca ; la petite Nassri...SA petite Nassri  
Il eut des scrupules a mettre la seconde phase de son plan à exécution...Mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer...  
Samia tapotait son bureau avec son stylo depuis plus d'une heure et demie.  
Le portable de Boher vibrait toutes les trente secondes , et il se jetait litteralement dessus et lisait les SMS qu'il recevait avec un sourire béat sur les levres.  
Il lui jetait un petit coup d'oeil de temps en temps et observait ses réactions. Il se saisit de son portable et envoya un SMS  
"Elle va m'arracher la tête avec les dents, et la donner à bouffer à Mirta Torres! Elle a l'air terrible!"  
Dans le bureau d'a côté, le telephone de Leo Castelli vibra. Il étouffa un rire en voyant le SMS de son brigadier en chef  
"T'occupes! c'est qu'elle est jalouse ! le plan marche elle craque!"  
Boher était à la fois ravi et frustré. Il aurait voulu se réjouir et en même temps il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer ...il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ne savait plus sur quel pied danser!  
Sujet: Re: In Boher's Head, In samia's Heart-terminée Lun 22 Juin - 23:21  
Le portable de Boher sonna à nouveau , et cela énerva tellement Samia qu'elle brisa le crayon de bois qu'elle manipulait avec enervement  
Boher réprima un sourire et décrocha  
-Allô? dit Boher  
-Allô? Chouchou? dit Castelli avec une voix de fausset  
-Oui...comment allez vous depuis tout a l'heure? vous me manquiez déja sussura Boher  
-Oh Boherrr s'exclama Castelli avec une voix suraigue vous me faites un tel effet...j'en suis tout émoustillé!  
Boher pendant ce temps avait tres envie de rire, mais si il se laissait aller Samia découvrirait le pot aux roses et tout serait fichu...  
-OOh...mais c'est très osé ce que vous me dites là...  
-Hmmm ...Boher, si vous saviez combien je vous aime...Mon coeur!  
Boher se mordit la levre tres fort pour s'empêcher de rire.  
-Oh, ma petite cherie ...Sussura Boher Si vous saviez...  
Mais Boher n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
Une Samia hors d'elle venait de lui arracher le téléphone des mains et de l'envoyer contre le mur, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux.  
Il se retrouva vers elle, Il voyait presque de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la jeune demoiselle Nassri.  
Il la regarda comme un gamin pris en faute  
-Mais, Mam'zelle Nassri, quest ce qu'il vous prend? demanda Boher en prenant son ait le plus innocent  
Samia écumait de Rage  
-Le contribuable ne vous paye pas pour sussurer au téléphone avec une midinette!  
Boher exultait interieurement. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu.  
Léo quand a lui avait entendu l'explosion du téléphone, et il avait aussitôt collé son oreille à la paroi. Ils étaient seuls tous les trois au commissariat, les autres étaient partis en patrouille.

Boher n'en menait pas large. OK maintenant il était sur que Samia tenait a lui vu sa réaction rageuse.  
Et apres?  
Hé oui...il avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'il n'aurait pas immaginé qu'elle se mettrait dans un état pareil.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle partit comme une fusée en direction de la salle de repos.  
A peine la porte de celle ci avait elle claqué , que Boher se précipita dans le bureau de Castelli.  
Il haletait, paniqué.  
-Capitaine...Z'avez entendu?  
Castelli rigolait franchement  
-Ouais! Bah vous devez etre content Boher, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non?  
-Oui...mais je m'attendais pas a ce que ca arrive...Et Merde! Putain Castelli,...J'fais quoi maintenant  
Léo était totalement hilare.  
-Bah, faut être un homme Boher...Faut assurer!  
-Et Merde! Dit Boher en sortant du bureau et en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.

J'aimerais vous dire que Boher bondissait allegrement vers la salle de repos. Mais non. Boher , le Grand Brigadier Boher. Zorro en personne, traînait lamentablement les pieds, mort de trouille.  
Trouille qui s'évanouit immédiatement quand il vit par la vitre Samia penchée au dessus de l'évier, dans une vision contemplative de la vaisselle sale laissée par les collegues.  
Il entra en trombe dans la salle, faisant sursauter Samia, qui essuya rapidement ses larmes, comme prise en faute.  
Elle resta cependant face à l'évier, ne voulant pas montrer à Boher à quel point elle était bouleversée, sans se douter qu'il le savait déja;  
Et Boher, qui d'habitude se défendait avec hargne, comme unn pitbull , là il se sentait démuni face à la détresse d'une femme.  
Non pas d'une femme  
Pas de nimporte quelle femme  
De la femme qu'il aimait.  
Alors il s'approcha d'elle par derrière, et lentement posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
Samia sursauta, et se retourna, se heurtant à Boher.  
Qui arborait un grand sourire victorieux.  
-Alors, Mam'zelle Nassri... Vous vous mettez dans cet état à cause des communications que j'ai reçues sur mon portable?  
-Nimporte quoi. Tenta de protester Samia  
Mais tellement faiblement qu'elle ne parvint pas ni à le convaincre, ni à se convaincre elle même.  
Ce qui fit s'élargir encore le sourire de Boher.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça.  
-Quest ce qui vous fait rire? Demanda t'elle, presque hargneuse  
-Vous. Et votre jalousie débile et mal contenue.  
-Débile? C'est pas moi qui sussurait au téléphone comme un imbécile heureux. "bisous" l'imita t'elle  
A ces mots, Boher éclata completement de rire. Laissant Samia dans l'expectative. Il parvint a retrouver son serieux.  
-Alors là, mam'z'elle Nassri, j'ai deux solutions. Soit je vous embrasse, là, maintenant, parce que j'en ai vraiment tres tres envie et que j'attends ca depuis longtemps. Soit je vous laisse aller réparer mon portable et vous vous rendrez compte que le numéro qui m'appelle depuis tout a l'heure, c'est celui de Castelli...Vous choisissez quoi?  
Samia commencait a percuter  
-Vous...Vous...m'avez fait marcher! Vous et Castelli...Vous avez fait ca pour ...ME RENDRE JALOUSE?  
-Heu...Oui avoua Boher  
-C'est..Gamin...puéril...Stupide...Maladroit...énuméra t'elle  
et à chaque mot qu'elle prononcait, Boher avait envie de disparaitre sous terre  
-C'est...Tellement vous! finit elle avec un sourire  
-Vous m'en voulez? s'inquieta Boher  
La gifle qu'il recut le fit chavirer. Elle avait de la force la demoiselle!  
-CA! siffla Samia c'est pour m'avoir fait morfler et m'avoir prise pour une conne!  
Boher s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Samia posa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant passionnément, lui coupant le souffle.  
-CA lui dit elle quand ils se séparerent, c'est pour m'aimer assez pour jouer les midinettes avec Castelli au bout du fil...Joliment joué...Et puis pour deux machos comme vous ca a pas du etre evident de jouer les fillettes  
-Je jouais pas les fillettes! protesta t'il, je jouais les romantiques!  
-J'aime mieux le côté bourrin. Répliqua la jolie brune en l'embrassant de nouveau

CA pensa Boher, c'est le commencement le moins préparé, le moins romantique qu'il n'y avait jamais existé! Pas de déclaration, pas de "je t'aime"...Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'était tout simplement parfait.  
Et jamais personne ne sut pourquoi la vaisselle n'avait jamais été faite, ni même pourquoi le portable de Boher était HS , ni pourquoi Castelli s'etait mis à surnommer Boher "Chouchou" ni même pourquoi Samia et Boher avaient recommencé à se chamailler...Avant de recevoir une invitation à leur mariage

reviews!


End file.
